Assassination Dream 101
by weirdoonthecorner.10555
Summary: Weird name, I know. Rhys is in Rifthold for political stuff. He becomes a spy for the rebels. Set in QoS.
1. Rifthold

People liked rumors, Rhys thought. Their favorite piece of gossip was the rebel group forming. This group was, supposedly, led by Aelin Ahryver Galathynius. Most say, they're plotting against the throne. While others say, they just want their kingdoms back. But one thing is for sure; this group is real.

And Rhys wanted to join them.

The King was an idiot and a complete son of a bitch. Rhys wanted nothing to do with King Clarkson and his Court. He just wanted to go home, be present with Amren's snickering and Cassian's smart ass comments.

And that's when arrows rained down on him. All of them missing him. He saw six wounded and twenty dead. None of them his friends and all of them doomed.

"I wish to join the rebels!" Rhys whispered quietly.

"Okay, young fellow. Name, age, place in the hierarchy, house number and anything that could be used against you or us," said a woman under the name of Nesryn. Yes, Rhys could control magic with the magic banned. He was an age old creature.

"Rhysand, High Lord of the Night Court, Hotel Dumort in room number 26. Is that all, Nesryn Faliq?"

~.~_~.~

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **King = Clarkson Bob Havilliard**

 **INCLUDES  
Aelin**

 **Dorian**

 **Chaol**

 **Rowan**

 **Rhys**

 **and others (soon)**

 _ **A/N: Yes, I did delete my other fanfictions. It just got too hard. I will update this regularly. But that could be a lie.**_


	2. La Resistance

**A/N: HEY PEOPLE. I'm going crazy.**

 **Anyway, last chapter I added a TMI reference. If you didn't pick up on it, that is fine. It was that Rhys was staying at Hotel Dumort and I honestly only used it because I needed a hotel.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES! NONE!**

 **And also, the story is in 3rd person.**

 **Also, you will hear of the TMI characters but that's because we don't get any detail on outside characters like hotels and ship owners, etc. So, I'm using TMI characters.**

Aelin Ashryver Galathynius was going in as Celeana Sardothien, the King's Champion.

She kept up walking the dirty streets until the gates were in front of her. Now to lie, put on a mask and, play pretend.

There was a message waiting for her; Recruit, Rhysand, you are needed now.

Rhysand of the Night Court.

Rhys was in a room, tied up in a chair, like an animal, some pet, they thought they could keep bound up.

No, Rhys deemed, I won't allow them to treat me like that.

"Let me out," he snarled.

"Not so fast," said a blonde girl. Everyone in the castle knew her as Lillian Gordania, the King's Personal Assassin. But that wasn't her real name.

"What are you doing here, Celeana Sardothien?" Rhys spat in her face. She looked genuinely hurt.

"Excuse me, but names are just titles given to one by parents, guardians or friends. My first given name; Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. My second given name or my first alias; Celeana Sardothien. My third given name or second alias; Lillian Gordania. And I've got a fourth name was given to me by a very close friend; Elentyia," she spoke the last few words as if they pained her. "You may call me what you wish. It does not bother me."

"Well, Your Majesty, it is an honor to be of service," sarcasm dripping into all of his words.

"Well, if you are to help me and join the rebellion, you are to call a small number of your friends and your Inner Circle," she was talking business now. No more games. "I have a mission for the one you call Amren when she gets here. Send her straight to me."

"Yes, Elentyia. By the way, was it Nehemiah who gave you the name Spirit Who Could Not Be Broken. It suits you. Knowing you couldn't love my mate almost drove me insane."

"Shut. Up."

"Oh, why, dear princess. Is it too much for you to handle?"

"Goodbye. I want your friends here by the end of the week." With that, she strutted from the room.

"Could Rhysand be anymore- ugh!" Aelin was frustrated as all hell. She was almost screaming at the horse.

Aelin had to calm down. She was about to walk into enemy territory.

"May I be let out? I have to get a ship ready for my friends with Magnus and Alexander. And get more rooms in Hotel Dumort with Simon and Raphael," I asked as they just stood there.

"We will be watching you. You cannot betray us," said a white-haired man at the back that must be the infamous Rowan Whitethorn.

"Well, indeed, dear child," Rhysand started. "I don't wish to injure the resistance, I simply wish for it to gain more progress. And swiftly too. Otherwise, I might have to be forcing my daughter, who is as headstrong as her mother, into an arranged marriage."

"Okay, what can you offer us?"

"More inside information, soldiers; good ones too. I just need to send word to them and they'll be here."

"Well then, you'd better get back to the castle," and then Rowan disappeared.

Aelin had to steady her breathing, punch the dummy unyieldingly for at least ten minutes. What she didn't know was that the King was watching her, nodding along with her movements.

"Rather impressive, champion. I have gotten a good one haven't I, Perrington?" he asked the small man next to him, Duke Perrington.

"Indeed, if only she weren't a traitor," Perrington tells the king.

"I agree. Guards! Take her away," he yelled at the five incoming guards.

Aelin was in a dank, dark cell with no way of getting out. Aelin, the light, beautiful being, Rowan was taking a liking to was in the dark. He'd just got the news from an errand boy who came from Rhys.

He wanted to tear apart the world. Why did fate hate him?


	3. Stolen

**A/N: My laptop's driving me mad. It's doing this weird thing where the notification thing keeps popping out and I can't be bothered to shut it down. Go me!**

 **Anyway, last chapter was a little bit confusing sorry. I blame Grammarly, the app I write on.**

 **DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS unless I say I own them which will likely never happen (except in this case in which I just needed a name) It is Leon I own, and to be honest it's just a name. Now, remember, if I stop updating at least fortnightly then either I'm dead, have writer's block or have given up. Or it could be the fact that I've gotten a life.**

 **Oh, and while I think about it. I was thinking of doing two things:**

 **1\. a fanfic of Heir of Fire in Rowan's POV**

 **2\. a fanfic where Aelin and Rowan switch places for Heir of Fire.**

 **3\. One where everyone is in a band, don't worry about this one, no one dies and everyone is alive. This includes Sam, Nehemia, King Bob, Sorsha. Tell me if I missed someone :). I already started writing this one as a side fic for when I don't want to write this one. So, the weeks will probably alternate.**

 **So Rowan is the emotional wreck and Aelin is the one trying not to give into her feelings but does anyway.**

 **Please leave a review to help me follow on with these ideas.**

 **Would you read them?**

"Let me out!" Aelin spoke harshly, swearing rather colorfully.

"No, why would I do that? There's no fun there," the first guard said in a very suggestive voice.

"Should we torture her then shove her in a cell, or shove her in a cell to get weak then torture her?" asked the second guard.

"No, Ran, we shall torture her then shove her in a cell to weaken then fun," the first guard said.

"You are both idiots. Why I'm even being partnered with you two is ridiculous, I'd sooner die," spoke a girl I recognized from one of my best teams, Scarlet.

That shut them up for a while.

As we passed a vent, I heard the sweet voices of Clarissa and Isabelle working their charms for rumors, Rhysand working his charm on battle tactics and a couple guards talking about me, the new prisoner.

Morrigan had just finished packing when she heard a complaint from Cassian about not wanting to go.

"I bet 100 gold Nesta'll kick his sorry ass for that," Mor muttered under her breath.

"I bet 500 that when Rhys finds out Nesta did he'll laugh his ass off," Amren answered me.

"I bet 250 we'll have to force him onto the boat," Azriel put in.

"I bet 700 that we'll have to force both of you not to fly when we get there," Feyre inputted.

"Accepted," they shouted.

Then there was a crash and Cassian fell in with a black eye and Nesta entered looked genuinely happy.

"Hand it up!" Mor smiled. "We'd better go, Amren is needed."

"Yay," Amren stated sarcastically.

"Let's get moving, I'll take Az and Cass, Feyre take Nesta and Elain and I'll come back and get Amren," Mor told Feyre.

"Got it," she replied before I tapped the two boys on the shoulder and winnowed off.

One struggled the entire way there.

"Fuck you, Cassian," Morrigan muttered annoyingly to the boy.

"Money to me!" shouted Az as they got there.

When everyone was accounted for on the boat, and it was clear that no one was going to murder anyone, they set off.

Rowan was setting his anger at a poor rebel who just happened to be in the training room.

Aelin was not within his grasps, and he wanted to kill someone for it.

He got into the pattern of kick, dodge, punch, punch, dodge, jump.

He eventually got the other person swept off their feet.

"Good job, but you need to work on focus and guard," Rowan said as he stalked off the mat.

"Well, well, well. Is the famous Rowan Whitethorn full of anger because his precious girl is-" prowled a dangerous voice.

"Shut up fucking Lorcan." he didn't have time for this.

"Rowan, Rhysand's Inner Circle is here," said a small errand boy that would make a great warrior someday.

"Thank you, can you send them to the meeting room."

"Yes, sir."

Amren had had enough of this shit.

A mere child was showing them where to meet this Rowan Whitethorn who was in charge because Aelin was locked up.

Great, Amren thought. I now have to do all this other crap too.


	4. I'M BACK

_Right now would be a great time to have a nice warm cup of lamb blood so that they could seek this shit out_ , Amren thought.

"So, you want me to almost die to get a witch for your cause that you think will help you," she said. "My answer is no."

"You can't just say no to these things, Amren," snapped Feyre. "It's my child that will be taken away from me and I will happily slit the king's throat for it back."

"Mommy, are you alright?" asked an identical looking girl.

Feyre went over and muttered some reassurance into her ear then a puffing eight-year-old male came up and said, "I'm sorry, I lost her I hope she didn't interrupt anything important."

"No, she's fine. Can you go get Suriel, I need her here."

"Okay, mom."

"Who's Suriel?" asks Rowan.

"The prince's bride to be," replies a dark yet tentative voice from the darkness. "They'll have to go back to the tavern before Suriel gets here."

"Rhysand, you said you wouldn't creep anyone out," whined his mate from where she was standing.

"Oh! But, my love, don't you see, I cannot do that for it will break my heart," Rhysand replied, only for Nesta to come and slap the crap out of him.

"Owww!" he cried.

"Don't be an idiot then. I've lived with you for centuries and you never change. Oh, so dramatic," Nesta drawled.

"Says you. You just go around slapping everyone," he replied.

"RUN!" Elain, who'd become more open to them all and was able to laugh and joke along with them, warned. "I don't foresee good omens if you don't."

"Oh! There won't be any good omens when I'm through with him," Nesta smirked.

"Oh! How I love kicking men's asses out of their own little minds," spoke a golden haired woman that Rhysand had said was the Queen of Terrasen.

"How'd you get out of there?" Amren asked.

"I had help from a couple of rebels. And, the only ones that were injured or died were King Bob's soldiers," she replied ever so sweetly. "Now, I plan to find and retake my throne and let magic free again. For as my journey down to the Shadow Markets says; There is a darkness looming at the edge of the known world."

"Indeed, he's got an almost identical presence to Hybern, the king that is," this time it was Nesta who spoke up.

"I feel it too," Amren says.

"I second that," Elain says.

"Aelin, you're alive," says a still shocked Rowan.

"What did you think? Am I just a figure of your imagination?" she shoots back. "Now, I want no argument. I need you, Amren of the Hunt, to go and fetch Manon and her Thirteen. If she chooses to go with you, you shall be rewarded when you get back. If she chooses to decline our offer you may kill her and her Thirteen, you may use the blood and carcasses for your use."

"I shall do it, but only for my court."

"I understand," Aelin replies, as she stalked away towards the bathrooms.

Amren was leaving today, it was a long trip to the White Fang Mountains. She was going by cart down to Bellhaven, then was going by horse to Morath. Amren was hopefully going to get in as a maid. But, she really didn't want to go through with this crap. She had to anyway.

A/N: I'm that weirdo in the corner that has AUS/AMERICAN spelling. Why not.

Yes, Elain is more social, but remember this is like 10 555 000 000 years after ACOWAR. I'm really not sure. Sooooo, bye for now. Sorry for the short update!


	5. Amren's trip

The ride to Bellhaven was long and studious. The landscape of Adarlan was either flat or slightly hilly at times. Amren was not scared of these witches she was to meet with. The carriage was comfy and small, and the only other person on it was the driver. He knew well enough to leave me alone when he did have to come in, he left me to be with just myself and my thoughts. She didn't think these witches were just going to bow to the idea that they want them to, and the fact that the rest of their kin have already sided with the evil force that is Erawan didn't settle well with her.

Erawan's presence was dark and overpowering and chaotic. It sort of reminded Amren of Hybern and her old family in that other world. She was here now even though it's thousands and thousands of millions of years after that.

The carriage stopped at the piece of shit that must be Bellhaven.

 **A/N:**

 **This is all. I'm sorry, I just have not got the time. I'm messy and have to clean up at one of my houses, and I just moved to my other one and on top of that I really, really, really want to finish the Infernal Devices. By NO MEANS have I finally gotten a life.**


End file.
